Obsesión
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Nunca puedes imaginarte qué pasará en el futuro. ¿El instituto se derrumba? ¿tus amigos te arrastran a divertirte a una discoteca? Aunque salgas de tu ambiente, siempre puedes contar con tu instinto... hasta que este te lleve hacia donde nunca esperaste.


**Obsesión**

Desde que el instituto se había derrumbado _misteriosamente_, dejando a sus alumnos sin un lugar para poder sacar adelante el presente curso, Zoro se sentía algo incómodo. No porque le diera mucha importancia a las clases o sus estudios, que no lo hacia, si no porque le parecía como si le faltara algo pero sin llegar a saber de que podía tratarse. Por eso decidió salir la misma noche de la destrucción del instituto con sus nakama para celebrarlo, por mucho que no estuviera realmente de humor para ello, pero no podía dejarles tirados.

En verdad se convertiría en una de sus mejores, y peores dependiendo del punto de vista, de todas sus decisiones desde que una katana cayó en sus manos y decidiera seguir el dictado del acero de estas como guía de su vida.

Aun no sabia como habían acabado en una discoteca hasta que recordó que parte de la culpa era suya por no prestar ninguna atención a lo que decían sus nakama y, simplemente, siguiéndoles por las calles de la ciudad. Así estaba claro que Sanji tomaría el control del grupo y los llevaría en donde poder estar rodeado de decenas de hermosas chicas vestidas de la manera más provocativa sin llegar a ser ilegal.

Para sorpresa del peliverde, muy pronto sus nakama tomaron el control de la pista de baile, y para vergüenza de este por la falta de destreza que mostraban. Si, incluso Franky porque aquello no se le podía llamar baile sin sentirse estafado. Por suerte le habían podido meter, que no muy de convencer, en unas bermudas que ocultasen el tanga que, a pesar de ser perseguido por la policía y estar en busca por conducta inmoral, se negaba ocultar con unos pantalones.

Un loco, como el resto de ellos.

Zoro realizó un kanpai en silencio en honor de Chopper porque, a pesar de estar en su misma clase, gracias a ser un cerebrito, con sus quince años, en lugar de dieciocho, lograba atraer la atención de las chicas por su carácter dulce y su apariencia de buen chico. Para mortificación de Sanji que se moría de pura envidia del éxito de su pequeño nakama.

Y la cuestión era que, en verdad, era tan buen chico como aparentaba.

**When you came in the air went out.**

Dejando su biiru sobre la barra volvió su atención por todo el local para tratar de encontrar aquella mirada que se había clavado en su persona desde hacía unos minutos y que, al ver que no le abandonaba, decidió encontrar el origen para dejarle claro, a quien fuera, que era mejor dejarle en paz.

A pesar de la exagerada cantidad de gente que había en el local, seguramente no pasarían un control de seguridad ni por un enorme margen, no tardó apenas una docena de segundos en localizar a su observador que, para su sorpresa, porque no prestaba atención a la atracción que provocaba por su sola presencia, resultó ser una onna.

Vale que si pasease su mirada por el local se encontraría, sin muchos problemas, a una buena cantidad de personas tomándole las medidas, sin importar el género de sus observadores, pero Zoro los ignoraba a todos y ellos, si eran inteligentes, o no se encontraban demasiado borrachos, acababan por hacer lo mismo. O, si no, lo harían cuando se acercasen lo suficiente para verle por su costado derecho y encontrarse con sus tres katana bien sujetas a su cintura.

Si, Zoro también tenía sus **más** y sus **menos** con la policía que lo tomaban por un peligroso delincuente o, incluso, un yakuza. Y eso a pesar de que nunca cometió un solo delito o, como solían decir sus amigos, y algunos policías, que no fueron capaces de probar su implicación en ellos.

En esta ocasión no había necesidad de esperar a que se acercaran porque Zoro estaba sentado de frente a la pista de baile y sus katana eran totalmente visibles de manera que las miradas solamente eran de pasada. Todas con la excepción de la de aquella onna que, además, se detuvo a observar con gran interés las tres katana.

A pesar de todo lo que más le llamó la atención a Zoro era la sonrisa con que aquella onna miraba para él. Como si supiera algo que Zoro pudiera desconocer o como si fuera un simple peón en un juego mayor del que solamente ella conocía las reglas.

**And every shadow filled up with doubt.**

¿Que cuál era su lugar habitual para pasar la noche? No era una pregunta muy difícil de responder porque la podría responder todos sus conocidos sin problemas, llegando a obtener una fiabilidad del ciento por ciento de acierto. Esto era posible porque, a pesar de tener, como todos, una parte privada y personal, esta no era a la que pertenecía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Era una fanática estudiosa y todos lo sabían. Tanto que no había nadie que pudiera decirte si alguna vez había llegado a tener alguna relación con alguien. Nunca la veían con nadie que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo y los estudios y, aunque llegó a pasar por la época de rumores en las que la emparejaron con casi todo el profesorado. Una de las parejas favoritas había sido la que la unía con la directora Shakky tanto por ser ambas de una increíble belleza como por la contraposición a la delicadeza con que ella actuaba, principalmente con sus manos que casi parecían estar siempre acariciando todo lo que tocaban, con el apodo _cariñoso_ que le habían puesto al despacho de Shakky, **Rip-off**, no la mejor manera para evitar causar ansiedad a quien tuviera que ir a su despacho. Cada vez que era llamada al despacho de la directora pensaban en alguna ocasión saldría chorreando sangre al haberle sido arrancados los brazos.

Tanto ella como Shakky comentaban todo esto acompañado de un buen vaso de vino o whisky mientras anotaban las anécdotas para un futuro libro acerca de la mentalidad de los jóvenes de hoy en día.

La verdad es que todo en su vida eran suposiciones porque su pasado era bastante misterioso, algo que ella misma llegaba a alimentar pues respondía sin dar una clara información sobre algunos aspectos de su pasado. Pero lo hacía para ver el interés por ella ya que, con solo un poco para averiguarlo, lo podrían llegar a hacer pero siempre se rendían a las primeras dificultades.

No, su lugar no se encontraba en una discoteca por la noche rodeada de tanta gente que no le despertaban ninguna curiosidad y eso, para ella, era lo más importante que podrían ofrecerle.

¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo aquí? Pues eso mismo se estaba preguntando ella misma pero, siendo ella, era conocedora de la respuesta a su pregunta. Todo fue por culpa de su curiosidad por la información. Necesitaba saber y eso la llevó a caer en la cuenta de que, si bien tenía una buena vida, interesante en muchos sentidos para satisfacer su gusto, era cierto que se encontraba sola.

Soledad.

Había crecido por su propia cuenta sin la ayuda de nadie adquiriendo un aura de autosuficiencia que podría espantar a cualquiera que pretendiera tener algo con ella. Aunque, lamentablemente, eso mismo no podía ayudarla con aquellos que si querían tener algo con ella.

Un momento de contacto físico con ella. Carnal, sexual pero vacío de cualquier otro tipo de contenido.

Lamentablemente para todas esas personas, ella, con la vida que tuvo que llevar, aparcó el tema de las relaciones físicas con los demás y no sintió ningún tipo de perdida por ello.

Hasta que las escuchó hablar sobre conocer a esa persona destinada para uno.

Cuentos y fantasías de adolescentes soñadoras pero que, de alguna manera, había logrado llegarle muy hondo. Tanto que se encontró paseando por la ciudad y visitando varios locales hasta terminar aquí y, a pesar de que no se podía decir que hubiera elegido la mejor manera para conocer a alguien, tampoco es que se encontrase en un punto muerto.

Lo único que había quedado claro esta noche era que no debían subestimarla por ser un rostro hermoso y tener un cuerpo de infarto. Eso era algo que ya habían aprendido cuatro muchachos esta noche, por las malas, y que, si bien no llevó a buen término el apodo de Shakky, si les quedaron las muñecas lo suficientemente doloridas para que se lo pensaran mejor cuando traten de abordar a otra chica.

Eso fue hasta que se fijó en la manera de caminar de una figura que se dirigía a la barra del bar ignorando la pista de baile como todas aquellas miradas que, como la suya propia, iban tras sus pasos.

Había una seguridad en si mismo que le resultaba interesante y, además, estaba el hecho de que no le importaba el portar un arma en público, ganas de meterse en una gran variedad de líos, tanto legales, con la policía, como ilegales, con bandas y, si no se tenía cuidado, con la mismísima Yakuza. Pero no solamente llevaba un arma si no que llevaba tres.

Tres katana.

Una sonrisa maliciosamente complaciente se dibujó en sus labios iluminando su bello rostro afilado y peligroso. Si se fiaba de su intuición, y era algo que nunca la había llevado a equivocarse, seguramente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Ahora solamente debía comprobarlo por si misma.

**I don't know who you think you are,**

Aquella sonrisa había captado la curiosidad de Zoro pero, cuando vio el brillo de su mirada acompañarla, supo que se trataba de alguien a quien tener en cuenta. Y, en su caso, el apartarse de su camino porque no le apetecía dejarse arrastrar por los posibles caprichos de nadie. Y menos de una onna de la que no conocía ni siquiera su nombre.

Como un gesto claro para con ella, Zoro le dio la espalda sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, unos ojos que, a pesar de las luces del local y las sombras creadas, pudo ver que eran particulares. Duales. Suficiente para alimentar su interés pero que, en esta ocasión, decidió ignorarlo porque sabia que, con ella, sus katana no le iban a servir de mucho.

Cuando perdió su mirada, no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas por su parte debido a la actitud de Zoro. Y, tan pronto surgieron, se quedó en silencio asombrada de si misma por el simple hecho, tan cotidiano y normal, como era el de reírse. Porque, si bien ella solía reírse, no recordaba el haberlo hecho por algo que alguien desconocido hubiera hecho para ella. Y menos para tratar de mantenerla apartada de su lado.

Si Zoro hubiera sabido que eso mismo fue lo que aumentó su interés por él, ¿lo habría repetido igualmente o pensaría en una nueva acción por su parte?

Podía seguir sus movimientos a través del reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo que había tras la barra. Claro que, tanto los de ella como los de los demás allí presentes, incluidos sus nakama.

**But before the night is through,**

Vio como un muchacho se acercaba hasta su objetivo. Se trataba de un joven, seguramente unos quince años, lo que le hacía preguntarse si su presencia aquí se debía a sus nakama, y de cabello castaño que parecía bastante apurado. No se sentó al lado del kengou si no que se agarró a su camisa suplicantemente. El motivo para su estado era bastante obvio. Tras sus pasos le seguían media docena de chicas.

Si esto la había sorprendido, por no ver en aquel muchacho a un Casanova, toda duda se esfumó cuando vio su actitud luego con el kengou.

Una sola mirada por parte de este fue suficiente para espantar a la turba que perseguía al muchacho que se le vio muy agradecido por este gesto con el kengou. A diferencia de un rubio que desde la pista le empezó a acusar de maltratar a tan inocentes y delicadas criaturas, y tratando de flirtear con ellas. No lográndolo. Estaba claro que al kengou le divertía la capacidad del muchacho para atraer a las chicas en contraposición de los infructuosos intentos por parte del rubio.

Llamó al barman para que le sirviera una copa al muchacho que, al momento, empezó a negar y agitar las manos en protesta. El peliverde agarró con su brazo izquierdo por el cuello del muchacho atrayéndolo hacia él mientras le atravesaba con una diabólica mirada y algo le decía. Algo que puso en tensión al muchacho y que dejó totalmente claro al volverse hacia donde se encontraban las chicas que aún tenían la esperanza de que abandonase la barra en cualquier momento. A pesar de lo poco que podía escucharse a uno mismo, casi fue audible la manera de tragar los nervios del muchacho, antes de hacer lo propio con su bebida.

Aquella actitud le pareció algo chocante por parte del kengou a pesar de que, con su apariencia, era lo mínimo que podía esperarse de él. Cuando, en vez de ver al muchacho vomitando la bebida, puso cara de extrañeza, antes de mirar con grandes ojos de sorpresa al kengou, quedó claro que no le había obligado a beber una bebida alcohólica.

La manera de protestar del muchacho no hacía si no mucha más gracia al kengou que se reía de una manera que logró arrancarle un suspiro a ella. Un suspiro que nunca había sido ofrecido a nadie y que aquel desconocido había logrado que le diera sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Una vez más el rubio intervino y pudo notarse que entre el kengou y este existían ciertas tiranteces y, tras haber visto la actitud del peliverde con el muchacho, supo muy bien parte de sus modos de ser diferentes cuando el rubio se llevó, casi a rastras, al suplicante muchacho mientras el kengou, lanzándole una mirada de reproche al rubio, le ofreció un kanpai por el muchacho y su aciago destino.

El rubio había decidido que, si no podía acercarse a las chicas por su cuenta, pues utilizaría aquello en lo que estaban interesadas y, en esta ocasión, lo estaban en su nakama por lo que se lo llevó de vuelta a la pista como reclamo para poder estar rodeado de un montón de chicas hermosas.

Era obvio el motivo por el que todas aquellas chicas, de variable y muy diferente actitud de ser, y de vestuarios, se sentían atraídas por aquel jovencito. Cuando ella misma lo tuvo bien a la vista no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de cariño hacia él. Era de ese tipo de chicos que se hacían querer, casi como si fuera un peluchito adorable y que no puedes evitar querer estrechar entre tus brazos.

Sabía que lo mejor era no acercarse a la barra por el lugar en el que se encontraba aquel rubio porque, de seguro, que no dudaría en lanzarse a por ella. Y no lo decía porque fuera atractiva, que lo era, y estuviera muy segura de su belleza, si no porque aquel muchacho se lanzaba a toda chica que se le ponía cerca de su radar. Y este tenía un gran alcance.

Lamentablemente, para evitar a uno, no pudo evitar caer ante otro problema y apenas a un par de metros de su objetivo. Tan cerca que podía sentir el calor proveniente de su cuerpo y su fuerte respiración.

Aquella mano había elegido su trasero como su propio objetivo pero, para su desgracia, el de la mano y el de su dueño, nunca lograría alcanzarlo. Sin ni siquiera tener que volverse hacia la amenaza, logró atenazar, una vez más, aquella amenaza por la muñeca logrando detener su avance antes de llegar a tan preciado destino.

Un simple giro y ya le tenía inmovilizado contra la barra del bar con su mano a la espalda. Ignorando sus gritos, el barman ni se molestaba en decirle nada pues había visto el origen de esta acción, observó como el kengou no dedicó ni una sola mirada para semejante espectáculo que se estaba dando apenas a un metro y medio de donde se encontraba sentado. Su mirada perdida pero no por la bebida si no en sus propios pensamientos. Y no pudo detenerse en esperar a que ella pudiera ser parte de ellos.

Solamente le susurró una palabra al oído de aquel tipo, una orden, clara y concisa: "**Fuera**". E incluso alguien tan denso como él supo que no le estaba ofreciendo irse a un lugar menos concurrido. Bueno, tal vez si pero para él solo. Al soltarle la muñeca, el tipo salió corriendo del local sin molestarse en mirar para atrás mientras se sujetaba su dolorida muñeca.

―¿Está libre este sitio, kenshi-san?

No sabría decir qué fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Si que le estuviera hablando, el sensual tono de voz que poseía o que le hubiera llamado _kenshi-san_. Por un instante se sintió con ganas de no responderle para ver cual podría ser su reacción pero, antes de que dicha idea llegara a cuajar en su mente, su lengua ya se le había adelantado. Normalmente no solía pasar en estos turnos.

―No hay nadie sentado― le respondió con lo que pensaba que era suficiente para no tener que volver a hablar con ella.

Se equivocó, y solamente era la primera de muchas otras.

―Ahora no, kenshi-san, pero, tal vez, tu amigo quiera sentarse aquí nuevamente.

Con esta respuesta le dejó claro que le había estado observando durante un buen rato para llegar a comprender el tipo de relación que lo unía con Chopper. Eso fue suficiente para que la desconfianza erigiera unos muros de protección. Y lo hizo decidiendo no responder a su pregunta.

Al ver como el kengou volvía a centrar toda su atención en su bebida, y ver por el espejo como su amigo se encontraba atrapado entre un grupo de chicas, para nueva desesperación del rubio, decidió tomar posesión del asiento. Se acomodó todo lo bien que podía marcando sus shorts en las curvas de su trasero.

―Un kouhii.

El barman, que se había acercado para ver lo que se le ofrecía, quedó helado ante aquella petición. La verdad era una de las pocas que no podía llegar a satisfacer.

―¿Perdón?

―Mi culpa. La costumbre― quitó importancia mientras se volvió hacia el kengou. Entre ellos se encontraba la copa vacía del pequeño nakama. A pesar del olor que había en el local, no logró ocultar que de aquella copa no emanaba nada de alcohol―. ¿Está buena?

Sabía que si no le respondía, seguramente, volvería a preguntarle o a tratar de entablar una conversación por lo que decidió que una escueta respuesta podía cortar todo eso y no sería muy molesto para él.

―Se puede beber.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para ella porque le hizo un gesto al barman para que le sirviera una copa de aquella biiru. Tal y como esperaba, ya que no le quitó la vista de encima, el barman trajo la botella y se la abrió delante de ella ofreciéndole un vaso por si no le apetecía beber directamente.

―¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, kenshi-san?― le preguntó tras darle un trago a su biiru.

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

Tal y como había temido Zoro ella intentó entablar una conversación y, a pesar de su presunta negación de querer hablar, no pudo evitar el responder de manera que empeoró toda la situación.

―Tomarme una copa, tú eres quien no está en su elemento.

Aquello la sorprendió pero lo hizo gratamente ya que le dejaba campo libre para poder hablar con él. Lo mejor era que había sido él quien abrió la puerta para la conversación y no tuvo que forzarla. Lo que, según lo que pensaba, significaba que, de cierta manera, él también quería hablar con ella.

La sonrisa maliciosamente atractiva de su rostro dejaba clara hasta donde tenía pretendido llegar con toda esta situación entre los dos. Incluso más allá si le fuera posible.

―¿Eso es lo que piensas, kenshi-san?― paseaba su dedo índice por la boca de la botella de manera desinteresada antes de volverse hacia el peliverde para hablarle de carar, y no por medio del espejo. Esperaba que él también hiciera lo mismo pero, si no fuera así, solamente debía volver al espejo―. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

No podía culparle a la bebida porque, en él, eso era algo físicamente imposible al no haber llegado nunca a perder el control debido al alcohol, por lo que, únicamente, podía culparse a si mismo. Tal vez luego se referiría a ello en otros términos o, tal vez, no.

―No tienes ningún interés en este lugar o en quien en él se encuentra por lo que no puedo pensar qué pudo haberte traído aquí en primer lugar. Por tu actitud está claro que eres de los que prefieren ambientes mucho más relajados y, seguramente, con la compañía de algo de lectura.

A pesar de lo acertado de sus palabras, ella no mostró ningún tipo de reacción a ellas. Ni dándole la razón, ni negándosela. Aún necesitaba saber más.

―¿Y cómo has llegado a tan fascinante conclusión, kenshi-san?

Aquí fue cuando logró que se volviera para mirarla a la cara, a pesar de que con el corsé que llevaba, y que le marcaban sus generosos pechos, pensaba que nadie lo iba a hacer, como le pasó durante toda la noche. Cuando no era su trasero lo que llamaba la atención encerrado en aquellos diminutos shorts.

―No es algo tan obvio como lo tuyo para con tu innovador apodo a mi persona pero has evitado cualquier tipo de interactuación con cualquiera de los presentes, aunque no es para echártelo en cara dada la clase de bakayarou que se te han puesto por delante. Me extraña que hayas sido capaz de evitar las acciones del eru-kukku.

Una ligera confusión, no reflejada en sus ojos azules, se disipó cuando dirigió una mirada de reojo al espejo para encontrarse al tomodachi del kengou atrapado en un abrazo grupal con un montón de chicas mientras un lloroso rubio se lamentaba de su mala estrella. Supo que era sobre él cuando el kengou se refirió a un _eru-kukku_. Aún así había algo que no había sido explicado pues el que fuera una persona tranquila era algo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, si podías ir más allá de su vestuario. Algo que no sucedió salvo por el kengou.

―¿Y lo referido a la lectura, kenshi-san?

―Como he dicho, no es lo mismo que te llevó a usar ese apodo para conmigo pero― usó el pulgar para desenvainar ligeramente, lo suficiente para mostrar su acero, la katana de la tsuka, empuñadura, blanca―, son apreciables unos ligeros cortes en el índice causados por el continuo pasar de las páginas.

Esta vez si hubo sorpresa visible en su rostro porque ni siquiera ella se había percatado de que aún quedaban rastros de aquellos cortecitos que, a estas alturas, ya eran apenas visibles para ella que los conocía. A pesar de ella, el kengou había logrado darse cuenta de su existencia y relacionarla con su obsesivo gusto por la lectura.

―Ha sido bastante impresionante, kenshi-san― halago merecido, halago ganado―. Pero no soy la única que se encuentra fuera de lugar. No es muy difícil el darse cuenta de que, si está aquí, es porque decidió acompañar, o fue obligado, por sus nakama. Y, a pesar de ello, aunque ha tenido una variedad cantidad de posibilidades para… relacionarse, ha decidido mantenerse al margen y aislado sin querer, inútilmente, hacerse notar salvo por fuerza mayor como ayudar a su pequeño nakama.

―Me apetecía un trago y no me importaba el lugar.

―Pero eso no quita que pudiera divertirse un poco con alguna de las chicas que se le acercaron― no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas al corregirse―, o trataron de acercarse hasta que las asustó con su diabólica mirada, kenshi-san.

Dejó la botella, ahora vacía, de biiru sobre la barra mientras se ponía en pie sin apartar, dicha diabólica mirada, de los ojos celestes de su, no buscada, compañera de tragos.

―¿Y quién puede querer divertirse con alguien que se amedrenta por tan poca cosa? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer y para pensar que molestarme por algo así.

Zoro pagó sus bebidas al tiempo que ella hacía lo propio con su biiru tras dejar, simétricamente usando el vaso que se encontraba en medio de ambos, su propia botella.

―¿Quieres saber una cosa, kenshi-san, sobre mí?― Zoro no realizó ningún gesto afirmativo o negativo por lo que le dejó a ella la elección que más le gustara. Decidió responderle a su propia pregunta―. A mí me gustan los thrillers.

__________

Chopper había logrado escapar de aquella turba de hormonas femeninas, no gracias a la ayuda de sus nakama porque, mientras Usopp no se atrevería a meterse, por miedo, contra cualquier chica, mucho menos contra un número creciente de ellas que ya pasaban de la decena; Sanji tampoco le ayudaría por pura y natural envidia a su éxito con las chicas; y Luffy, simplemente, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien para ver que su nakama estaba en problemas ya que, a sus ojos, se estaba divirtiendo y por ello se reía a gusto.

Su única salida, una vez obtenida esta fugaz libertad, era regresar junto a Zoro y no abandonar su lado, aunque ahora dudaba mucho de que Sanji volviera a por él al ver que ni a su lado las chicas le llegaron a hacer el más mínimo caso.

―¡¡Zor…!!

Su carrera se detuvo en el tiempo y en el espacio con su brazo en lo alto en busca de su nakama salvador, cuando sus ojos le mostraron que Zoro ya no se encontraba allí sentado y, para más desgracias, no se le veía por ningún lado.

Fue como ver a alguien devorado por una avalancha de nieve. Tan pronto podía vérsele allí de pie cuando desapareció bajo aquel montón de chicas que lo cubrieron por completo mientras lo abrazaban y le acariciaban su carita de buen chico.

Sanji nunca llegó a imaginarse que algún día hubiera llegado a poder desear el ser el mismísimo Chopper para poder tener éxito con las chicas. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que nunca, nunca jamás, llegaría a desear el ser Zoro por ese mismo motivo ya que, si había alguien con poco atractivo para las chicas, dado el punto de vista de Sanji, ese era Roronoa Zoro.

En ocasiones los ciegos son lo que no quieren ver, y no los que no pueden ver.

__________

La discoteca seguía a pleno rendimiento llevando los cuerpos y mentes de los presentes hasta más allá de sus propios límites, naturales como alterados. Por lo que era de esperar que la mayoría de ellos solamente estuvieran atendiendo a sus propias necesidades. Otros, en cambio, a pesar de parecer encontrarse totalmente ensimismados en si mismos, no perdían de vista los alrededores en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a resultar una molestia para cada uno de ellos o de ambos.

Sus manos la tenían cercada sobre la columna, aunque ella no tuviera la mínima intención de tratar de encontrar una salida a su situación. Al contrario, pues no podía pensar en otro lugar en el que pudiera querer encontrarse en estos momentos que entre los brazos del kengou mientras disfrutaban del calor y sabor de sus labios.

Besos calientes y húmedos a causa del contacto que producían sus lenguas al profundizar aquellos besos hasta tal intensidad que les llegaba a arrebatar el aire que necesitaban para poder respirar y que marcaba la escueta pausa durante lo que podría llegar a definirse como un masaje labial por la mezcla de delicadeza e intensidad que se estaban ofreciendo.

A pesar de no querer nada más que compartir estos momentos, estas sensaciones, y procurar no bajar la guardia ante los alrededores, no podían evitar compartir un mismo pensamiento acercar de ellos mismos. Claro que en un contexto bastante bien definido.

Se les había olvidado el presentarse.

**I'm the kind to sit up in his room.**

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas, como mucho, cuando Zoro ya se había despertado o, siendo totalmente sinceros, decidido levantarse tras haber pasado lo que restaba de madrugada sin poder dormir. Algo bastante extraño para tratarse de él ya que dormía bastantes horas más de las necesarias, aunque se trataba debido a su necesidad de recuperar fuerzas tras sus entrenamientos personales.

Zoro no podía ni siquiera el verse en el espejo y, no, no era porque fuera un vampiro si no porque sentía vergüenza de si mismo. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes no podía dejar de pensar en como había podido permitir, permitirse, el tener aquel contacto con una chica de la que apenas había descubierto su existencia unos minutos antes.

¿Fue porque ella lo había estado vigilando, observándole con atención, durante un tiempo antes de decidirse a acercársele? No podía ser eso porque muchas chicas habían tratado de hacer eso mismo y solamente se ganaron su indiferencia.

Si hubiera que buscar algo para justificar sus acciones, tal vez fuera el que no quería estar allí en primer lugar. Algo que compartía con ella pues, a pesar de no haber sido forzada por alguien, como había sido su caso, salvo por ella misma, ella destacaba en aquel lugar como si se hubiera tratado de la única superviviente a una auténtica masacre y se irguiera sobre los cadáveres de todo un pueblo. _The last woman standing_, y, aún así, tampoco servía de justificación. Porque, simplemente, estaba diciendo que la había besado, si, la había besado, y un montón de veces, tantas que podía hacer una detallada descripción del interior de su boca usando únicamente su lengua, como sus manos podían hacer lo propio con su cuerpo.

En verdad no sabía como habían hecho para no ir más allá dada la clara excitación que tenían en aquellos momentos. Como se le había puesto totalmente erecto y con ansias de liberarse, y como ella había abierto sus piernas y sus sexos se encontraron y se frotaron entre ellos a través de la tela de sus pantalones mientras sus besos aumentaban en intensidad y aquellos jadeos que emitía ella le estaban volviendo loco. Más loco de lo que ya lo estaba.

No sabría responder cómo no había hecho un buen estropicio en sus pantalones ante semejante contacto tan caliente.

Zoro acabó de ducharse, una ducha helada, y ahora se encontraba limpiándose los dientes sin apartar la vista de su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Podía poner la mano en el fuego en que había algo diferente en él, algo que se ocultaba tras sus ojos y que no se encontraba ahí antes de anoche. Solamente fue necesario un leve recordatorio de la noche pasada, o de lo que pasó anoche, para que le llamara la atención que había alguien que no se había olvidado, ni por un instante, de lo sucedido.

―¿Desde cuándo te comportas así?― obviamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, aunque no esperaba ninguna. Los sexos no hablan, actuan―. Olvídate de ella… como debe ser.

El bulto en su toalla se esfumó parsimoniosamente como si se estuviera recreando con cada recuerdo de ella. Zoro soltó un gruñido de protesta ante semejante actitud.

Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado. Daba igual lo que, en el fondo, pudiera llegar a sentir, o creer sentir, por esa mujer. Simplemente había sido algo que pasó así sin más y sin que haya ninguna intención de que vuelva a repetirse.

Ninguno se había presentado, dejando claro que no tenían ganas de que las cosas pasaran más allá de lo que pudiera suceder esa madrugada, de lo que sucedió durante esa madrugada. Tampoco se trataba de un lugar que ambos frecuentasen con la posibilidad de un nuevo, y sorprendente, encuentro. Ambos sabían que se trató de algo inesperado e irrepetible.

Zoro repetía con obsesiva insistencia todas esas palabras en su cabeza mientras su cuerpo hacía lo propio con sus tablas de ejercicios que, en unos minutos, ya lo tenían todo sudado y reventado. Tal vez las estaba haciendo con una intensidad diferente a la habitual pero no quería pensar el motivo porque estaba seguro que le llevaría a lo que hubo de novedad en las últimas horas y, por supuesto, de regreso a ella.

Deteniendo los abdominales, se quedó sentado en el suelo bajo la luz del nuevo día que, se suponía, tenía que ofrecerle una perspectiva más clara para saber como actuar con algo a lo que nunca antes se había tenido que enfrentar.

No entendía como le había podido dar tan mal, o bien, dependiendo del punto de vista, el haber conocido, y mantenido una conversación nada profunda, a diferencia de los besos que compartieron que más profundos no pudieron llegar a ser sin que alguno de ellos hubiera terminado devorado, por una mujer.

Cierto que era atractiva y muy bella, pero también era cierto que, estadísticamente, existían muchas mujeres hermosas por el Mundo, incluso en esta ciudad, algunas de las cuales trataron en alguna ocasión acercarse a él y, simplemente, las ignoró como siempre hacía.

¿Por qué a esas mujeres si pudo ignorarlas y a ella no?, ¿qué podía hacerla tan diferente de todas las demás?

**Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.**

Su suave piel morena. Aquella cascada de tersos cabellos oscuros con detalles índigos. O sus profundos e intensos ojos azures. Cierto era que poseía un conjunto de detalles que le otorgaban una gran belleza pero, como se había dicho, muchas otras mujeres también los poseían en sus propios términos.

Por lo tanto tenía que haber algo que ella poseyera y las demás no, algo que centró toda su atención y logró atraparle de una manera en que nadie lo había logrado. Algo que hubiera llenado su propia mirada con…

_Su sonrisa._

Era tan obvio que le extrañaba que no se hubiera percatado antes de ello. Como si él mismo se hubiera saboteado para impedirse el saber lo que había causado su ensimismamiento con ella.

_¡Porque, el saberlo es el primer paso para el olvido!_

Su gran suposición hizo aguas al instante en que sus ojos se alzaron al cielo a través de la ventana y se encontró pensando en ella, en sus ojos, cuando se encontró con aquel cielo tan despejado.

Tan azul.

Rodó su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la ventana de su dormitorio y de aquel enorme cielo azul que se presentaba ante ella. No sabía el por qué pero aquel espacio tan inmenso le recordaba, por algún motivo, al kengou con el que se había estado besando― _Restregando_, le recordó una voz en su cabeza que no sabía que poseía―, esta pasada madrugada.

Solamente unas horas antes había experimentado un cúmulo creciente de sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido ni la curiosidad de comprender su existencia. No sabía si se había debido por encontrarse en un lugar tan fuera de su ambiente natural y que logró que se hubiera dejado llevar…

_Hasta sus brazos… su cuerpo… sus labios… mmm… esos besos tan dulces y cálidos, y tan… sensuales y comestibles… si, me gustaría unos cuantos besos más de esos para desayunar…_

Al instante se sentó en la cama con un claro gesto de sorpresa en su rostro y haciendo que la sábana abandonase su cuerpo y revelara que se encontraba desnudo. Un vistazo por debajo de la sábana dejó claro que estaba completamente desnudo. Vale, no tenía que decir nada porque no era tan extraño que en algunas ocasiones llegara a dormir sin llevar la más mínima prenda de ropa encima.

Un suspiro derrotista la hizo enfrentarse a la realidad. Sabía el motivo por el que había dormido desnuda y lo sabía muy bien porque había llegado a intimar con él. Por supuesto que se trataba del kengou con el que se besó en la discoteca y, como se había hecho recordar, había restregado su sexo contra el abultado de él.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos pero no para ocultar algún rastro de vergüenza si no para tratar de controlarse y poder abandonar la cama y comenzar este nuevo día sin estar pensando, a cada segundo, en lo sucedido anoche, esta madrugada.

Saltó de la cama pero solamente fue desentumecer su cuerpo para tener que tocar su piel y encontrarla cálida bajo sus dedos. Demasiado cálida para ser su temperatura habitual y supo que se trataba de una sensual calidez debido al recuerdo de aquel cuerpo junto al suyo, de aquellos labios devorándola. Su boca, su cuello, incluso su lóbulo y su oreja lamiendo la piel salada de su cuello.

Al abrir los ojos dejó que el agua helada se deslizara sobre todo su cuerpo para tratar de sofocar el incendio que amenazaba con reducirla a un cúmulo de eróticas cenizas. Pero era como si no pudiera hacer nada que no terminarse por hacerla recordar, una vez más, a su kengou.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Su kengou?! Muy bien, ¿de dónde había salido eso?

_Apenas le vi un momento y, si, lo sé, luego nos estuvimos conociendo algo más íntimamente. Muy bien, lo admito, ¿vale? Nos besamos, nos tocamos y acariciamos y, la verdad, no sé como no fuimos a más. Seguramente la voz de la razón logró emerger en el último momento en que pendía el fino hilo de la cordura antes de que se llegara a romper, dejándonos abandonados a la lujuria, el sexo y el desenfreno._

Si alguien le pudiera llegar a sugerir esta línea de pensamientos ayer, o cualquier día de los pasados, le habría parecido tan absurdo que, seguramente, le sacaría una condescendiente sonrisa para con esa persona.

Nunca antes le había resultado tan duro el simple hecho de tener que secar su cuerpo. El solo contacto de la suave toalla sobre su húmeda piel fue suficiente para encender nuevamente aquellos recuerdos grabados en su memoria para el resto de su existencia. Si no fuera por el posible espectáculo que sería, habría preferido el secarse bajo la calidez de los rayos del Sol. Aunque esta idea también logró traerle de regreso aquellos dedos que se movieron fantasmagóricamente sobre su piel logrando hacerla estremecer ante tan delicado, y sensual, contacto.

Tal vez podía lograr refrenar un poco todos estos pensamientos tan calientes y sensualmente eróticos si hacía algo para no verse, y sentirse, demasiado apetecible a la vista. Lo malo es que no poseía nada que pudiera llegar a rebajar, ni un poquito, toda su enorme cargar erótica. Nunca lo había visto como un problema. Bueno, en realidad, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. Simplemente compraba la ropa, y lencería, que le gustaba sin importarle, o pensar, en lo que los demás pudieran pensar al verla: la ropa, no la lencería. Nadie la había visto llevando solamente su lencería. Por lo menos no de esa manera si descontamos los momentos en los vestuarios del gimnasio.

Unos leggins de cuero negro y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, junto a un top de transparencias y una torera que, justamente, llegaba a cubrirla a la altura de sus senos. No, ciertamente, no podía decirse que poseyera ropa que no la convirtiera en una bomba sexual móvil.

Cuando se acercó a su pequeño joyero, porque si de algo podía decir que no tenía mucho eso eran joyas, una vez no pudo evitar el recordar los tres pendientes que llevaba el kengou en su oreja izquierda.

Nada de joyas, y mucho menos pendientes.

Iba a ser un día sumamente largo y bastante difícil de llevar.

**I don't know what you've done to me,**

Sabía que, de pararse a pensar en el por qué se encontraba en este lugar, encontraría una buena cantidad de causas aceptables pero, por supuesto, entre ellas no tardaría en surgir la que no quería tener en cuenta. Si estaba aquí, de nuevo, no era por ella. Y por mucho que se lo pudiera haber estado repitiendo, no se lo había empezado a creer ni lo más mínimo.

Si se encontraba sentado a la barra en el mismo lugar que ocupaba anoche no era para que ella pudiera encontrarle rápidamente y sin perder un tiempo innecesario. Si estaba sentado ahí era porque no tenía ningún motivo para no hacerlo. Ella no iba a dirigir sus acciones, por mucho que, simplemente para no hacerlo, ya lo estaba haciendo.

Esta vez no había acompañado a sus nakama, si no que había venido solo pero, ni con estas, significaba que quisiera encontrarse nuevamente con ella sin tener la tara molesta de cargar con sus conocidos. A pesar que anoche no habían resultado ningún obstáculo para impedirles tener sus momentos de intimidad. Entonces, ¿por qué el venir solo en esta ocasión?, ¿es qué pretende llegar mucho más lejos de donde habían llegado la última vez, la primera vez?

No podía ni saborear su biiru porque su traidora mente, quién lo iba a decir, no hacía más que comparar todo lo que tocaban sus labios con el sabor que se le grabó perteneciente a los labios de ella. Le estaba obligando a aceptar que no encontraría ningún otro sabor que pudiera hacerle sombra, salvo el que el resto del cuerpo de ella pudiera llegar a ofrecerle.

_Déjate de tonterías y lárgate de una vez. Acaba la biiru y olvídate de ella. Ni pienses que alguien así podría perder su tiempo con una insignificancia como eres tú._

**But I know this much is true:**

No podía creerse que, después del conjunto que se puso esta mañana, atrevido ya de por si mismo, pudiera encontrar otro con mayor carga sexual para ponerse esta noche: se trataba de una **mini**vestido, con énfasis en lo de **mini**, que le dejaba la espalda totalmente al aire, alcanzando el nacimiento de su trasero, que se encontraba totalmente marcado por lo ajustado que era. Un color negro metálico que atraía aún más, a pesar de no tener necesidad para ello, la atención de todo espectador con el que se cruzase. La parte frontal se encontraba cubierta por toda la tela de esta prenda, pues en algún lado debía ir, y que se cruzaba sobre su pechos, dejando un marcado escote que mostraba lo bien provista que estaba en esa parte de su anatomía, la verdad era que este vestido dejaba claro que tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Literalmente podía provocar infartos llevando semejante vestido con su cuerpo. Finalmente se ataba al cuello los dos extremos de aquellas tiras de tela. Estaba más que claro el que no llevaba sujetador y, por lo ajustado que se le marcaba en su trasero, lo mismo valía para sus bragas. Gracias a su piel morena no necesitaba llevar unas medias, ya que le apetecía lucir cuanto más piel mejor. Finalmente remataba con unos zapatos, no muy diferentes a los de esta mañana, que poseían un finísimo tacón de quince centímetros. Sabía la ligera diferencia de altura entre ellos dos y, con este añadido, le dejaba claro lo que pretendía.

Cada paso que daba no hacía más que todos giraran la cabeza siguiendo su caminar, con un letal movimiento de caderas, y que realizaran múltiples deseos de que fueran ellos a quien estuviera buscando. Lamentablemente ella tenía una sola persona en mente para esta noche y, a pesar de que no habían dicho nada, estaba completamente segura de que lo encontraría en el mismo lugar donde le conoció.

¿Cómo era posible esto?

Porque era lo que hizo que ella misma se encontrase aquí buscándole y sabía que él también estaría sintiendo estas mismas sensaciones y que, irremediablemente, lo llevarían de regreso al punto de partida de su encuentro.

Como solía ocurrir, de vez en cuando, alguno de aquellos tipos, muchos querían comprobar el género y ella tenía que dejar claro que solamente podían tocarla aquellos a quienes ella permitía acercarse. En esta ocasión decidió ser bastante más directa para no tener que repetirse a cada dos metros. Y cuando dice directa quiere decir usar un buen directo en la mandíbula que lo dejó ko antes de que supiera que lo había golpeado. Un par de encargados de la seguridad del local se encargaron del tipo inconsciente al tiempo que la felicitaron por saber lo que hacer en este tipo de casos, eso si, lo hicieron a distancia para no arriesgarse a ser ellos a quienes tuvieran que llevarse inconscientes.

Ignorando, en todo lo posible sin poner en peligro su seguridad, se acercó hasta la barra en donde encontró, tal y como había sospechado que haría, al kengou terminándose lo que parecía ser su tercera biiru. Una sonrisa orgullosa iluminó su rostro hasta que llegó a su lado.

―¿Está libre este sitio, kenshi-san?

―No hay nadie sentado― le respondió sin darse cuenta, en un principio, que había empezado de igual manera a como lo hizo anoche.

Se sentó con total tranquilidad, a pesar de la dificultad añadida que le ofrecía su vestido, y se volvió hacia el kengou que vio como su posible retirada había sido abortada de una manera bastante impactante.

―¿Está buena?― le preguntó entornando los ojos y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Por un momento no supo muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ya que parte de él había quedado embobado, aunque fue capaz de no mostrar reacción alguna, por la ropa con la que se había presentado. Luego, cuando recordó el inicio de su conversación, se percató de que seguía repitiendo su primer diálogo.

―Se puede beber.

―¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, kenshi-san?― le preguntó directamente sin rodeos mientras le servían la biiru, aunque seguía siendo el mismo diálogo de anoche.

Cuando no recibió una rápida respuesta llegó a creer que no iba a obtener ninguna. En verdad era que no sabía lo que contestarle o, si pudiera sincerarse consigo mismo, atreverse a responderle con lo más cercano que tenía a una respuesta real.

―No lo sé― vació lo que le quedaba en la botella y la apartó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si estuviera deseando que el Mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. La realidad era bastante más diferente, y un suspiro nunca fue esperado por su parte―. Si, claro que lo sé pero no logro entender el por qué. Te estaba esperando― admitió al ver la curiosidad en aquellos ojos tan profundos.

Si algo sabía era que no se debía mostrar mucho de uno mismo porque no sabes lo que pueden hacer los demás con semejante información. Y, sobre todo, los desconocidos, o los que conoces de hace unas horas. A pesar de ello no se cortó en absoluto en decirle la verdad.

A pesar de parecer muy tranquila, obviando la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, por dentro, sentía como su corazón se le había desbocado ante el significado de aquellas palabras. Ahora fue su turno de acabarse su biiru y tratar de dar ese paso adelante.

―¿Pagas las bebidas, kenshi-san?― le preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y atraía su atención con esta petición, a diferencia del de el resto de la gente que cayó en el momento que se recolocó su vestido, el cual se le había subido ligeramente aunque, dado su ínfimo tamaño, casi llegó a mostrar mucho más de lo deseado. Por lo menos de cara al público―. No traje dinero ya que no estaba muy segura de que pudiera acabar por beber contigo, otra vez― añadió al ver la inquisitiva mirada que le lanzó.

Estaba claro que mientras ella tenía cierta preocupación por su vestuario, a él no le importaba mucho el como ir vestido ya que, prácticamente, llevaba la misma ropa de la noche pasada, salvo por la camiseta que, en esta ocasión, era una azul con un circulo blanco sobre el pecho en el cual se encontraba la estrella con cicatriz de la marca "Criminal". Y, a pesar de esto, a ella no le parecía que pudiera estar más atractivo, que seguro que si pero lo que tenía en estos momentos era suficiente.

―Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué?― quiso saber Zoro tras haber pagado las bebidas.

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

Agarrándolo por la camiseta le atrajo hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia que había entre ellos dos, y atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Por muy inesperada que pudiera ser esta acción, al cogerle con la guardia baja, no tardó nada más que el sentir la calidez de sus labios para responder al beso.

La pudo sentir como temblaba al contacto de su mano descendiendo por su espalda descubierta y deteniéndose justo al final de ella, antes de entrar en contacto con la tela de su minivestido. Pero cuando le metió la lengua hasta el fondo, y sus gemidos de placer recorrían su propio cuerpo, esa pausa se dio por terminada y, aunque una de sus manos siguió agarrándola por la cintura, la otra se posó sobre una de sus nalgas cerrando sus dedos sobre ella y juntando sus cuerpos de tal manera en que podían sentir los resultados que la creciente excitación estaban provocando en ellos.

Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para permitir recuperar el aliento, aunque fuera para perderlo en algo tan trivial como era el hablar. Aunque fuera algo importante para decir.

―Me llamo Robin.

Ahora que podía ponerle un nombre a la mujer que había logrado ser capaz de hacer que, no solamente reconociera su existencia, si no que pensase en ella de manera constante desde que la conoció, sentía que todo era mucho más real.

―Roronoa Zoro― liberando su presa de la nalga de Robin, logrando un suspiro por su parte, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano sorprendido por la tersura de aquella piel.

―Nico Robin― no iba a ocultarle su apellido después de que Zoro se lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad?―. Es un placer conocerte, kenshi-san.

Vale, no lo pudo evitar. La cara de sorpresa que puso al escucharla llamarle, nuevamente por ese apodo, a pesar de saber ahora su nombre, fue suficiente para lograr sacarle una gran sonrisa a Robin y, además, de hacerla reír sin reparos.

―Estoy seguro de que lo será, Robin.

Sus labios volvieron a fundirse en un ardiente beso que convertía el sensual vestido de Robin en un simple saco viejo sin ningún tipo de atractivo. Y fueron ahora las manos de Robin quienes se colaron bajo la camiseta de Zoro para admirar aquellos músculos que se ocultaban bajo ella y que se dejaban intuir debido a lo ajustado del material con el que estaban cubiertos.

El dormitorio se encontraba totalmente iluminado con lo que se podía disfrutar de la visión de sus cuerpos sin ningún tipo de reparo. Robin no pensaría hasta el día siguiente el motivo que la pudo haber llevado para traer a Zoro hasta su apartamento pero, estando entre sus brazos y teniéndolo dentro de ella, esas cuestiones ni siquiera llegaron a planteárselas. Daba igual que Zoro fuera, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, un casi por completo desconocido y que estuviera armado con tres katana. Por lo menos fue lo primero que le había quitado a Zoro al entrar en el dormitorio y ahora descansaban sobre su cómoda.

Zoro alzó los brazos para que le pudiera quitar la camiseta, lo cual no hubo que pedírselo dos veces a Robin que se la quitó de un rápido, y único, movimiento. A pesar de que estaba poseída por unas ansias insaciables por tenerle por completo, esto también se refería a conocer su cuerpo en toda su amplitud. Sus dedos recorrían aquellos abdominales mientras su lengua jugueteaba con sus endurecidos pezones. Besó aquel torso y lo chupó hasta llegar a mordisqueárselo de tal manera que le arrancó un gemido de placer. Todo mientras una de sus manos se encontró con aquel palpitante bulto en su entrepierna que ardía con la misma intensidad que lo hacía su propio sexo.

En esta ocasión fue con ambas manos que la agarró por su trasero y la levantó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Con suavidad le devolvió la verticalidad a Robin mientras sus manos ascendían por su espalda desnuda al tiempo que le besaba aquellos apetitosos labios suyos. Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño al encontrarse, mientras iba besándola descendiendo desde sus labios, su cuello cubierto por la tela del vestido que dio un rodeo como si fuera un collar.

No necesitó una segunda opinión para deshacer el sencillo nudo con el que había sujetado el vestido en su cuello. Cada uno de los movimientos necesarios para deshacerlo fue acompañado por una sencilla caricia con la yema de su dedo corazón sobre el escote que le ofrecía una buena vista de sus pechos. Recorría sus perímetros sintiendo los latidos de su corazón reverberando en ellos.

Robin le dio la espalda antes de que terminara de deshacer el nudo, cuando la tela fue echada hacia delante el vestido solamente quedó sujeto por unas escuetas mangas. Sabía cual era su intención pero, eso no quería decir que fuera a acertar en sus acciones. Cuando lo normal habría sido bajarle el vestido y descubrir su torso antes de atacar a sus pechos, cogerlos entre sus manos y apretarlos para disfrutar de su contacto, la acción de Zoro la hizo estremecerse.

**When you came in the air went out.**

Sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, casi a la altura de los hombros, mientras estos estaban siendo, delicadamente, besados por Zoro. Pasó de un hombro al otro recorriendo aquella distancia a base de besos. Incluso cuando Robin pensaba que sus manos finalmente iban a atacar a sus pechos, volvió a sorprenderse cuando se entretuvieron con sus clavículas. Lentas caricias que las recorrían de una manera que la excitaban como nunca imaginó que esa parte de su cuerpo podía llegar a ofrecerle. Claro que, sentir los labios de Zoro besándola, no hacía si no aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se tenía que abrazar a si misma para no dejarse ganar por su propio cuerpo y lanzarse sobre Zoro para que siguiera ofreciéndole todas esas sensaciones por el resto de su ardiente anatomía.

Besos que la hacían suspirar sobre sus omóplatos. En verdad estaba descubriendo que toda parte de su cuerpo era totalmente sensible a sus caricias. No eran solamente sus besos lo que sintió descender por su espalda, recorriendo su espina dorsal, si no que la humedad de una cálida lengua también se había unido al viaje de placer.

Robin se percató de por donde irían las siguientes acciones y no tenía nada que decir en contra. Es más, estaba tan caliente que seguramente perdería el control de sus piernas cuando llegara el contacto de aquella boca sobre su sexo. Suerte de tener la cama delante de ella.

Zoro se encontraba de cuclillas quedando su interés justo ante el perfecto trasero de Robin. Con sumo cuidado le bajó su vestido que, una vez superado sus caderas, se deslizó con un suspiro hasta el suelo. Levantando un poco un pie, Robin le indicó que quitara el vestido de ahí y luego se lo arrebató de las manos para lanzarlo hacia un pequeño sofá que había en el dormitorio.

A diferencia de lo que había podido sospecharse, Robin si llevaba ropa interior, si no sujetador, si un tanga pero de tan ínfima tela, que se le ajustaba contra su sexo, que no era difícil entender el por qué pasó desapercibido.

En esta ocasión, y para recreo de la vista de Zoro, fue Robin quien se quitó el tanga, que terminó por hacer compañía a su vestido, mientras le ofrecía un gran espectáculo, precisamente, de su culo que terminó por ponerle de rodillas. Un suplicante.

Fue como si sus piernas se movieran solas, al reaccionar a la caricia de aquellas manos sobre el interior de sus muslos, haciendo que se abriera y ofrecerse para cualesquiera que sean las acciones del kengou. Quien se encontraba besando primero y mordiendo después aquel par de tiernas nalgas de Robin mientras se dirigía hacia su húmedo sexo.

Un gemido brotó de los labios de Robin cuando la lengua de Zoro recorrió la hendidura entre las nalgas. La saboreaba como un hambriento mientras se iba deslizando hasta quedar colocado entre sus piernas y su boca devorándole su sexo.

Zoro la tenía bien sujeta, abrazándola por sus piernas mientras su otro brazo estaba bien colocado a su cintura, para evitar que pudiera perder el equilibrio Robin cuando se arqueó llevaba por las intensas sensaciones que la boca del peliverde le estaba ofreciendo sobre sus carnosos labios y su sensible clítoris.

Las manos de Robin se agarraban al cabello de Zoro mientras lo mantenía en aquella posición. Sus fuertes jadeos indicaban la cercanía de su clímax, lo que, su pudiera realizar algún tipo de pensamiento coherente, la habría puesto algo nerviosa ya que, en estos momentos, ya no tenía fuerzas en sus piernas y era gracias a Zoro el que no se hubiera deslizado hasta el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al encontrarse, literalmente, en el aire habiendo sido levantada por Zoro, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, eso si, sin abandonar por un instante de devorarle su sexo, que se colocó sobre la cama antes de colocarla sobre ella con una gran delicadeza.

Robin supuso que, en un momento en que su mente logró abstraerse de las sensaciones tan placenteras que recorrían todo su cuerpo, esto debía ser consecuencia del hecho de que Zoro podía manejar tres katana al tiempo. Poder realizar múltiples tareas sin descuidar ninguna de ellas.

**And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.**

Finalmente fue la propia Robin quien acabó por centrar sus atenciones en sus pechos, lo que no hacía si no aumentar el calor y deseo de su cuerpo, que se arqueaba ante la inminente llegada de su orgasmo. Sus dedos abandonaron sus erectos pezones tras un último retorcijón para agarrarse a la sábana cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó en el momento de su clímax.

Al final, como se pudo sospechar por su comportamiento hasta ahora, Robin no era de las que gritaban, si no que jadeaban y gemían al ritmo de las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, pero si que llegaba a nombrar el artífice de tan buenas sensaciones. Aunque, si Zoro llegó, por un momento, a pensar que oiría su nombre en el momento de que alcanzara su orgasmo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando escuchó a Robin.

―¡Kenshi-san!

Si, lo había vuelto a hacer y, en esta ocasión, incluso en un momento como este. Dejando claro que, para ella, él siempre sería kenshi-san y, tal vez en un futuro muy lejano, podría llegar a decir su nombre si lo sintiera en la punta de su lengua.

Como si respondiera a esa llamada, Zoro subió por el cuerpo de Robin, bajo su atenta mirada que lo veía relamiéndose de gusto, como si se tratara de un salvaje depredador y ella su deliciosa presa. Era una sensación que, en parte, le gustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando, al pasar sobre sus pechos, solamente los acarició de pasada con la mejilla, y siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a su boca en donde reclamó, nuevamente, el calor de sus labios.

Ya no eran tentativos besos, los primeros que compartieron anoche, si no que sabían lo que buscaban y lo encontraban en aquellas bocas. Labios y lengua que se frotaban, lamían y succionaban en una mezcla de sabores en el cual, ahora, estaba incluido el que pertenecía al orgasmo de Robin.

Si se le podía llegar llamar problema Robin lo tenía pues no tenía fuerzas suficientes en las piernas para poder dar la vuelta a la situación en la que se encontraba pues ella también quería ofrecer intensas sensaciones a Zoro, por sus medios y no por su reacción a las acciones de él sobre ella.

Pero no iba a ser una tarea muy sencilla teniendo a Zoro besándola y, finalmente, yendo a por sus pechos mientras le seguía acariciando el sexo con una mano. Sabios dedos que conocían por donde moverse y que centraban su atención en su clítoris, aunque este se hacía notar todo inflamado de placer. Cualquier atisbo para tomar el control salió por la ventana en el momento en que le empezó a chupar los pezones al tiempo que le introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella. Dedos que su sexo les dio la bienvenida con todo gusto.

Solamente eran dos dedos y una boca que devoraba ingentes porciones de aquellos pechos. Los lamía y chupaba con gran voracidad mientras su corazón y anular habían encontrado un punto clave dentro de Robin que la llegó a dejar sin aire por la intensidad de aquellas sensaciones. Sus brazos se agarraron al cuerpo de Zoro llegando a clavar sus uñas en su espalda en el momento en que un nuevo orgasmo la dejó totalmente rendida.

Ni siquiera en esta ocasión su nombre pasó más allá del apodo con el que Robin le había bautizado por su propia cuenta. La sonrisa en el rostro del kengou dejaba claro que le gustaba como sonaba viniendo de la fogosa voz de Robin. Además había cosas peores que ser llamado kenshi-san por ella.

**I don't know who you think you are,**

Aprovechó el estar sujeta a la espalda de Zoro para que, cuando se echó hacia atrás, poder ser arrastrada con él y terminar sentada en la cama. A pesar de que no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar, Robin sentía todos sus músculos agotados. Por suerte no iba a necesitar usarlos mucho para lo que tenía en mente. Aunque si había un músculo que iba a ejercitar bastante. Por suerte, a este no le afectó todo esta marea de placer. Es más, podía decirse que tenía algo que _decir_ al respecto.

Con cuidado, para no volver a caer hacia atrás, Robin obligó a que Zoro se reclinara un poco de espaldas, y así tener la posibilidad de caer hacia delante, hacia aquel cuerpo que le dejaba sin respiración, literalmente hablando, y deslizó sus manos desde la espalda del kengou hasta la cintura del pantalón en donde se dispuso a desabrocharlo. Tras bajarle la cremallera no tuvo ningún reparo en empujarle para colocarlo de espaldas sobre la cama pero sobre sus piernas, lo que hacía que pudiera quitarle el pantalón sin muchas dificultades.

Cuando se lo bajó lo suficiente, su, hasta ahora prisionero, sexo hizo aparición mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Totalmente erecto y ardiendo de ganas y placer por tener un poco de atención de parte de Robin. Había que admitir que, por lo menos, ya tenía la atención de sus ojos azules que miraban para él con tanto asombro como hambre. Estaba claro que ambos compartían las mismas sensaciones con respecto al cuerpo del otro.

Ambos movieron sus piernas para colocarse mejor. Zoro se las quitó de debajo suya, permitiendo el poder terminar de quitarse los pantalones; Robin se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba el calzado, el cual debió quitarse cuando la llevó por los aires hacia la cama. Eso decía todo sobre las increíbles sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando para no darse cuenta de ello. Mientras que Robin logró arrodillarse, aunque fuera de lado, como mucho, quedando perfectamente a la altura del sexo del kengou.

**But before the night is through,**

Zoro ahogó un gemido cuando la mano de Robin se cerró sobre su sexo y empezó a moverla por toda su extensión. Al bajar su mirada hacia esa zona, se encontró con aquellos ojos tan deslumbrantes mirando para él con una intensidad palpable pero, sobre todo, lo hizo con aquella sonrisa maliciosamente inescrutable que no permitía el saber lo que pudiera estar pensando en esos momentos. Cuando la punta de su lengua surgió de entre sus labios y le dio un sensible lametón a la punta de su sexo, sus intenciones estaban claras, pero su mirada seguía sin poderse leer.

Tal vez Robin podía ver como se le tensaba la mandíbula a Zoro mientras su lengua recorría, disfrutando el camino, su palpitante sexo y sus testículos que estaba recibiendo un sensitivo masaje antes de ser rechupeteados y lamidos a gusto, pero lo que no podía ver, dada su postura, era como también estaba apretando los dedos de los pies por mucho que tratara de relajarlos.

No sabía muy bien a donde podían estar llevándoles estas acciones pues no debía olvidar que apenas hacía veinticuatro horas que la había conocido, y apenas una de haberse dicho sus nombres. Pero, a pesar de todo, entre lo que estaba lo que se ofrecían mutuamente con sus cuerpos, sabía que, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a poder ser solamente una continua sucesión de encuentros sexuales, a pesar de que habría cantidad de ellos dado lo sucedido en sus dos únicos encuentros, si no que tendrán algo más profundo.

El gemido por parte de Zoro, seguido del nombre de Robin con un tono más allá de lo reverencial, daba testigo de que, en estos momentos, ya estaban con algo bastante profundo.

Podía sentir como todo su cuerpo, empezando por su sexo, estaban llegando a su límite, lo que le sorprendía enormemente al ser capaz de poder mantener un gran control sobre si mismo. Lo que indicaba lo increíbles que estaban resultando ser las acciones de Robin sobre su sexo. El calor de su boca mientras devoraba su miembro junto al movimiento acompañado de su mano recorriéndolo al tiempo. Sin olvidar que su lengua no se detenía ni por estar casi aprisionada por la presencia de aquel sexo en sus dominios. No, en su lugar también lo lamía siguiendo el movimiento realizado por Robin para llevarlo hasta su propio clímax. Uno que, a pesar de todo, tal vez no iba a ser en solitario porque, parecía ser, Zoro no podía tener las manos quietas y había regresado a aquel sexo al que había llegado a conocer tan íntimamente unos minutos antes y la estaba llevando a un nuevo orgasmo.

Por supuesto que había leído sobre esto pero Robin nunca llegó a pensar que ella pudiera sufrir una sucesión de orgasmos tan de seguidos y tan fácilmente. Parecía ser que, tras el primero, el resto llegaban con sólo tener un poco de _buena mano_ con las acciones sobre su cuerpo, su sexo.

**I wanna do bad things with you.**

Sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la llegada del clímax llegando a mojar con sus jugos las manos de Zoro y, principalmente, aquellos dedos invasores natos pero, cuando sintió la tensión en el miembro del kengou, redujo la intensidad de sus acciones sobre él impidiéndole alcanzar su orgasmo.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo por malicia, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro pudiera llegar a darle esa impresión a un sorprendido Zoro, si no que, a pesar de haber saboreado los primigenios jugos del clímax del kengou, y haberle gustado lo que probaba; no sabía si pudiera serle del agrado de Zoro el descargar en su boca y que sus jugos se deslizaran por su garganta. Había gente para todo y, tal vez de hacer esto, luego no podría volver a saborear más besos por su parte.

Su respuesta llegó cuando Zoro la agarró por los brazos y la atrajo hacia él reclamando sus labios en un húmedo beso en donde sus lenguas reanudaron sus propias caricias, o intento de dominación sobre la otra.

Robin apoyó sus manos sobre el torso de Zoro para poder levantarse un poco sobre él, ofreciéndole, con este movimiento, sus pechos que, obedientemente, fueron disfrutados por la huérfana boca del kengou. Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba disfrutando de la fricción que estaba realizando con su sexo sobre el miembro erecto de Zoro. Primero lo provocaría un poco haciéndole sentir lo húmeda que estaba pero sin permitirle el entrar dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo, sus elecciones.

Lo malo era que, tras sus orgasmos, estaba demasiado sensibilizada para poder soportar sus propias acciones durante mucho tiempo por lo que, cuando Zoro le mordió su pezón izquierdo, decidió que lo quería dentro de ella. Sentirlo por completo.

Mientras que ella no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor, Zoro tuvo el suyo propio pero de un placer indescriptible. Todo fue a mejor a partir de este momento cuando Robin cabalgaba con fuerza el miembro de Zoro. Podía sentir sus manos agarrándola por las nalgas para ayudarla a profundizar sus acciones.

Ni fuerzas tenía para mantenerse apoyada sobre sus manos por lo que se tumbó sobre Zoro y aprovechó para besarlo y meterla la lengua hasta el fondo como él le estaba metiendo su sexo dentro de ella. Aquellas manos se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cintura en donde se enroscaron para mantenerla bien sujeta cuando aceleró los embates contra el sexo de Robin a su propio ritmo.

Robin gimió de placer en la boca de Zoro y protestó, débilmente debido a su cansancio, cuando sintió como el miembro abandonaba el interior de su cuerpo.

Zoro regresó a la entrepierna de Robin en donde saboreó una vez más las delicias que le ofrecían su húmedo sexo. Cada roce de su lengua, cada chupada de sus labios, arrebata un gemido gozoso de los labios de Robin.

Con cuidado la tumbó de lado colocándose tras ella y, levantándole una pierna, volvió a entrar en su cuerpo, en aquel sexo caliente, para reanudar la melodía que estaban componiendo sus cuerpos.

No sabía que era lo que más excitada la ponía: si el miembro penetrándola de aquella intensa manera o los besos tiernos y dulces que le estaba dando sobre sus hombros, su cuello y, girándose en su busca, en sus labios.

Cogiéndola por la cintura la elevó sobre la cama al tiempo que él mismo se ponía en pie, sin abandonar su posición dentro de Robin, mientras ella se colocaba de rodillas, con sus piernas bien separadas, y apoyándose, más que con los brazos erguidos, con sus manos y su rostro sobre la cama.

Sus dedos se retorcían agarrando la sábana mientras seguía penetrándola con intensidad y un rápido ritmo que arrancaba gemidos de la garganta de Robin y gruñidos de la de Zoro. A pesar de todo lo que había sentido, y lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, Robin pedía más y más: más fuerte, más rápido. Y Zoro la complacía en sus deseos haciendo que ambos perdieran la sensación de realidad y el control de sus cuerpos. Parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a explotar.

Y así fue.

Fue un rugido lo que brotó de la garganta de Zoro cuando alcanzó su clímax pero, aún así, no se detuvo mientras seguía bombeando dentro del inundado sexo de Robin en donde sus jugos se entremezclaban con los que aquel ardiente sexo también estaba haciendo brotar.

El gemido de Robin surgió con el nombramiento de Zoro, aunque no literalmente porque, una vez más, el nombre que dijo en su momento de mayor excitación volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

―**¡¡Kenshi-san!!**

Robin sintió, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y el control de su respiración, como Zoro apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo cubierto de sudor de Zoro sobre el suyo pero sin llegar a tocarla, a aplastarla con su peso. También era capaz de sentir como gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su propio cuerpo, por su rostro.

Apretó los dientes, sobre su labio inferior, cuando sintió como Zoro sacaba su miembro, si no erecto, aún sin haberse relajado, en toda su extensión. Podía notar, en el cálido movimiento del aire sobre ella, como Zoro se echó a un lado tumbándose sobre la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos, y su mirada se dirigió hacia esa dirección, se encontró con los ojos de Zoro observando para ella con gran intensidad, como si estuviera grabando cada gesto por su parte en su mente. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en verdad como también ella lo hacía desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

**I wanna do real bad things with you.**

Se habían visto por primera vez, y conocido, apenas unas veinticuatro horas antes. Pasaron juntos, en total, un par de horas contando el desplazamiento hasta el apartamento de Robin. Y fue antes de empezar a mantener relaciones esta noche cuando se dijeron sus nombres. No habría necesidad de decir que ninguno de los dos suele comportarse de esta manera pero, a pesar de ello, había algo contra lo que no parecían poder, o querer, luchar: no es deseo o atracción.

Es algo mucho más profundo e intenso.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba pasando, su mano estaba acariciando el rostro de Zoro con una ternura que rozaba la veneración. Para su sorpresa, y mucho más después de todo lo que habían hecho y compartido, vio como un ligero rubor se encendía en las mejillas del kengou. Parecía ser que era alguien capaz de amarla hasta el delirio pero…

_¿Amarme? No sé si es la palabra correcta para referirse a la relación sexual que hemos mantenido pero, ¿no se practica este mismo sexo también cuando amas a la otra persona?_

―_No sé lo que me has hecho_― ante eso Zoro no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada interrogante mientras le ofrecía una media sonrisa maliciosa que logró sacarle unas ligeras risas a Robin―. Bueno, si sé lo que me has _hecho_, kenshi-san, pero no me estaba refiriendo a este asombroso sexo que hemos realizado y compartido.

―Si te refieres al motivo por el cual terminamos en donde nos encontramos no sé si podré serte de ayuda porque no tengo una respuesta que ofrecerme, menos para dártela a ti, Robin― Zoro recorrió, de reojo, el cuerpo de Robin desde sus ojos hasta los pies antes de regresar a su mirada. Su mano le acarició la pierna, su muslo derecho―. Pero me conozco y sé que no soy de los que hacen las cosas sin un buen motivo. Por cierto, ¿ya controlas tus piernas?

Robin asimiló aquellas palabras y no sabía si sorprenderse de que encajaran perfectamente con ella como parecía ser que lo hacían con Zoro. Sin respuestas y siendo alguien que no se deja llevar por los impulsos. Y, precisamente el dejarse llevar por los impulsos, sería una respuesta totalmente factible para explicar su situación.

―Eres muy atractivo y te rodea un aura de misterio y peligro tan excitante que resulta ser un imán para muchas chicas y mujeres― Zoro entornó ligeramente los ojos, tanto que casi no podía decirse que se hubieran movido, al escuchar la diferenciación que hizo sobre chicas y mujeres―. Debo admitir que los thrillers me encantan. Los encuentro sumamente excitantes y podría haber sido la causa para haberme acercado a ti, kenshi-san; pero, como has dicho, a pesar de todo yo también soy muy cerebral y pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas por lo que no puedo agarrarme a esta posibilidad en este caso porque… no pensé antes de actuar. Y creo que ya puedo sostenerme sobre mis piernas. Arigatou por preguntar, kenshi-san. En verdad no sé si es cierto o no que, en esta ocasión, no nos hayamos dejado llevar por nuestros impulsos.

Cogiéndola por las piernas, Zoro la giró siguiendo sus propios movimientos para acercarse al borde de la cama y, en su caso, sentarse en ella. Mientras se ponía en pie, Robin se sentó sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

―_Pero sé que tan cierto es esto_― dijo separando lo suficiente los brazos para hacer un gesto con el que abarcar la situación en la que se encontraban, el momento que compartieron―. Yo dirijo cada uno de mis actos y si estoy aquí contigo es por mi propia decisión, no porque mi cuerpo me hubiera arrastrado tras el tuyo. Aunque no se le podría culpar por ello. ¿Vendría bien una ducha ahora mismo?

No tenía que sentirse molesta, o que le pasara por la cabeza el que Zoro pudiera querer quitarse el aroma con el que había impregnado su cuerpo, ya que, en verdad, era que tenían sus cuerpos totalmente cubiertos de sudor, sin contar otros tipos de secreciones mucho más íntimas que se encontraban, principalmente, en sus sexos. Incluso esto podía servirles para tratar de comprender que era lo que les estaba pasando entre ellos y que se trataba de libre albedrío, sus elecciones, y no que seguían ciertos impulsos de sus cuerpos como los perros corren tras los coches.

Poniéndose en pie sintió como sus piernas lograban mantenerla erguida pero, a pesar del triunfo que esto implicaba, también podía notar como aún se encontraban algo insensibles y débiles. La verdad era que aquella sucesión de orgasmos, o los deliciosos actos de la lengua del kengou sobre su sexo, habían sido demasiado intensos para sus piernas.

Cuando dio un tentativo paso, su pierna de apoyo tembló lo suficiente para hacer temer lo peor, a pesar de que consiguió mantenerse en pie sin, aparente, dificultad. A pesar de ello, y de que se podía ver que sería así, Robin se encontró apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Zoro que la sujetó por la cintura antes de que supiera lo que había hecho.

¿Impulsos o actos conscientes?

―_Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo_― le susurró Robin al oído―. Una ducha suena bien, kenshi-san; pero espero si no te importa el tener que ayudarme con la mía porque aún no confío en que mis piernas no me dejen vendida en el peor momento― estaba claro que a Zoro no le importaba en absoluto, por la manera en que su agarre en la cintura de Robin se intensificó―. No te preocupes ya que es lo suficientemente espaciosa para poder compartirla, kenshi-san.

No esperó a que diera un segundo paso antes de actuar y levantarla del suelo cogiéndola en brazos mientras, los de ella, fueron raudos a entrelazarse al cuello de Zoro. Cuando se puso en marchar, Robin le giró la cabeza hacia la dirección correcta en donde se encontraba el baño, ya que Zoro se dirigía de vuelta al salón.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Zoro, lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar como, ahora él, le susurraba cerca de su oído.

―_Quiero hacer cosas realmente malas contigo_― pero, a pesar de sus palabras, fue Robin quien le atrapó entre sus dientes la clavícula de Zoro logrando sacarle un gruñido gozoso cuando apretó lo suficiente para marcarle.

__________

Robin se encontraba en el despacho de Shakky, sentada delante de su escritorio, escuchando la última actuación por parte de su amiga, y directora. Ya había dejado claro, con anterioridad, su aversión con aquel tipo, que se creía con el derecho de controlar, tiránicamente, las vidas de sus estudiantes.

Pero ahora, gracias al Destino, la Fortuna o como quieras llamarlo, tenía la oportunidad de golpearle donde más le dolía, aparte de la chequera, que era en su orgullo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Shakky había logrado, no sin sus propias dificultades, el que admitieran a todas aquellas pobres almas que tuvieron que estar bajo el yugo de quien se autoproclamaba Kami de su Instituto.

¿Qué querría decir entonces el final que tuvo el instituto en todo ello?

―Vale, lo admito, estoy celosa― le dijo Shakky mientras se echaba hacia delante sobre el escritorio sin quitarle ojo a una resplandeciente Robin que se encontraba tarareando una canción―. No sé lo que te ha pasado pero me gustaría un poco para mí.

―Creía que estarías bastante ocupada este fin de semana― Shakky negó con la cabeza―. Gomennasai, Shakky-san.

Abriendo el cajón sacó una botella de whisky y dos vasos que colocó entre ellas y los llenó hasta el borde antes de volver a colocar la botella en su lugar.

―Parece ser que atrapar a una célula durmiente es mucho más importante que regresar conmigo para demostrarme de la manera más gráfica y carnal todo lo que me ama― con un silencioso kanpai vaciaron los vasos y dejaron que aquel cálido líquido se deslizara por sus gargantas―. Si, ya lo sé. Es más importante pero echo de menos unos cuantos mimos― una sonrisa estiró sus labios―. Aunque podría contentarme un poquito si me cuentas con todo detalle como has obtenido ese resplandor por todo tu cuerpo, Robin-chan.

Antes de que Robin pudiera llegar a decir, aunque fuera, una sola palabra, se encontró con algo en aquel informe, en la lista de estudiantes que iban a admitir para salvarlos de la tiranía y abusos de su, a partir de ahora, antiguo director, que le sacó una maliciosa y muy anhelante sonrisa en sus labios.

_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._ _I wanna do real bad things with you._

_Ow, ooh._

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

**¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NICO ROBIN!!!**

Fic escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de **Nico Robin** y que espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Comentar unas pocas cuestiones acerca de este fic: la primera, es acerca de la canción usada en la historia, "_**Bad things**_" de _Jace Everett_, aunque supongo que muchos la conocerán por ser la canción del opening de la serie "**True Blood**".

Referido a esta canción, dedicar el fic a **Ariadna-san**, de _Pirateking_, por haber sido atrapada por dicha canción. Como yo mismo lo estoy, pero que, desde que llegamos a este nuevo año, no dejo de escucharla cada día -.-U

La segunda cosa sobre este fic es que, en parte, se encuentra relacionado con otro fic, de mayor duración, que se mantiene en el Limbo tratando de encontrar tiempo para ser escrito. Malo que el tiempo sea un bien tan escaso T.T

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Esperando a que hayan sido muy buenos con **Robin** en este día tan especial para ella.

Por último decir que encontré una canción que habría ido mejor con esta historia:

**Dance with me**, de _Anna Tsuchiya_

Ya se sabe, estas cosas suelen ocurrir en ciertas ocasiones. Hoy me tocó a mí hehehe

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
